Steven and the Gemlings
by Rose The Bear Queen
Summary: Steven and the Crystals Gems are patrolling all the warp pads, while exploring Steven stumbles apon 8 geode eggs. (syoc) apps closed .Rated T because I don't know
1. Chapter one The Geodes

"Alright I'm ready! Lets go!" Steven says hopping onto the warp pad with his cheeseburger backpack, where the Crystal gems waited for him. "Are you sure you ready, didn't you just drank a gallon of that lemonade drink you love so much?" Pearl asks staring down at him while the warp pad turned on beaming them to a island. " I'll be fine Pearl I'm a big boy now!" Steven said in his serious tone while sticking his tongue out causing Amethyst to chuckle and Pearl to role her eyes.

"Well Mr. Big boy you have a very important mission today do you think you can handle it?" Garnet asks simply. Steven nodded with his eyes bugged his face full of excitement. "Good your mission guard the warp pad makes sure nothing happens to it." Garnet says and ruffles his hair. "Great idea Garnet! Steven should stay here where its safe!" Pearl says beaming. "But guys! I want to help you!" Steven whines disappointed. "Sorry Stevie" Amethyst says in a chilled voice following Garnet and Pearl through the forest.

Steven kicks the ground and sits down on a rock. " Its no fair why do they get to do all the cool stuff while!" He said to himself pouting. The young boy kicked some dirt hitting his foot on a rock. He clutched his foot wincing at the pain till it went away. Steven looked to where he kicked, he saw something sticking out of the ground " huh what is that?" he asked himself noticing the odd color of a rock.

The young boy started digging where the thing was. Once it was loose enough he pulled it out it was a large potato sack full of oddly shaped colored rocks. Open the potato sack staring at the geodes. He lifted a larger one gently out of the bag. Steven stared at the geode carefully. " Steven were back!" Pearl called from the jungle. The boy quickly shoved all the rocks in to his back pack except the one he was holding.

"Steven what is-! Wait is that what I think it is!" Pearl rushed towards him taking the oddly colored rock out of the younger boy's arms. "whoa cool!" Amethyst says looking at the rock in Pearl's arm. "Hey! Give it back" Steven says trying to get it back. "I'll take that." said Garnet taking it out of Pearl's grasp.

"But Garnet do you know what this means!" Pearl says excitedly. "What does it mean?" Steven asks curiously. Pearl kneeled down to Steven's height and answer " Steven what you found is geode it holds a young gem in it!" Steven's eyes lit up and whispered " A baby gem."

The four jumped on the warp pad and beamed back to the temple. "Steven did you find anymore geodes?" Pearl asked Steven. Garnet set the geode on the coffee table, while telling Amethyst to get a bucket full of sand. Steven nodded taking his cheeseburger backpack off and sets it on the ground. The young boy slowly unzips it and carefully pulls out the bag that held all the geodes in it. Pearl smiled softly at the site of the bag. Steven walked over to Garnet with the sack full of geodes and sets it on the ground.

He opened the bag taking another large geode out and sets it next to the other one, he sets two more big ones on the table next to the other two. Steven pulls out a odd looking one next they were two small geodes stuck together he tried to pull them a part but was stopped by Pearl telling him that's how you know if they're twins, triplets, or more. So he sets the two stuck together on the coffee table as well. Finally he pulled the last two geodes were really small so he set them next to the twin geodes.

"I got the sand!" Amethyst calls as she pulls one of Steven's larger buckets up the stairs full of sand up the stairs. " Good now go get something from your room to hold the sand and that's wide enough to hold eight geodes" Garnet says while staring down at the geodes. Amethyst sets the bucket down, and glanced at the geodes before heading to her room, she quickly comes back out with a large metal dish with high sides. Garnet fills the dish with the sand and tells Pearl to get some water. " Garnet whats all this for?" Steven asked the tall gem. " to make the geodes comfortable." Garnet says simply while Pearl dumps the water into the sand making it soft and cooling it down slightly. " Now Steven set the geodes into the sand." Garnet said to the boy. Steven lifted each geode and set it into the sand one at a time.

"Now what?" Steven asked staring at the geodes. "Now we wait." Pearl says sitting on the couch. "But waiting is boring!" Steven groans loudly sitting on the ground. "Than come on short man lets go have fun!" Amethyst says pulling Steven along. "But what if they hatch while were gone?" Steven asks staring back at the dish. " it could take months for them to hatch Stevie, now come on!" Amethyst replies pushing Steven out the door.

Three weeks have passed now. Still none of the geodes have hatched yet. Steven was growing very impatient. The gems haven't been really doing anything either, Amethyst was eating out of the fridge, Pearl was trying to figure out the gems before they hatched, and Garnet was being Garnet as usual. "Why haven't they hatched yet? Its been weeks!" Steven called out in frustration while pacing back and forth in front of geodes. "Steven calm down they should hatch soon" Pearl told the boy while thinking. "But I want to see them now." Steven whined and than asked the tallest gem "Garnet can't you use your future vision to predict when they hatch!" Steven's eyes were full of excitement.

Garnet put two of her fingers on her hair and started thinking. The fusion gem than answered plainly "they will either be hatched tonight, tomorrow or in five hundred years." Steven frowned "Five hundred years! But I can't wait that long these gems need to meet their big brother Steven now!" he whined. "well Steven how about you go play outside for a little while" Pearl says while pushing Steven out the door. "Amethyst you join him you've been in the fridge all day literally!" Pearl shouts opening the fridge. She pulls Amethyst out of the fridge and closes the door behind Amethyst.

"Why do I have to go!" Amethyst complains. "just join him!" said Pearl closing the door behind the two. " well now what?" Amethyst asked. " lets think of names for the Gemlings!" Steven says going to sit on one of the chairs. "uhm Steven gems don't need names we just go by the name of our gem." Amethyst tells him sitting in another chair next to him. " than im going to give one the nickname Jet than" the young boy said with a small smile and his eyes gleaming.

A light shined out through the window. " whoa whats that?" Steven asked looking through the window of the house. "well little man I think it means the geodes are hatching." Amethyst says tossing Steven over her shoulder and heading inside.

 **Well how was that, the geodes shall be hatched next chapter**. **i only own two Tiger eye and Cat Eye**


	2. The hatching part one

**Authors note: this is all before the return and Jail break.,**

 **Sorry it took so long, got back into roleplaying.**

 **Disclaimers: I only own two oc** s

Amethyst plopped Steven on the floor as soon as then two got inside. "Are they hatching?" Steven asked as he stood up. "Yes Steven they are." Garnet said looking at the geodes. Steven's eyes gleamed with excitement. Steven scurried on over to the metal dish standing next to Amethyst and Garnet. "Baby gems!" Steven said with a small smile. "Steven they're called Gemlings." Pearl told the boy.

Another flash of light came off the geodes as one cracked. Garnet picked up the large cracked geode and opened it revealing a grey stone. The stone lit up taking its form. "Whoa cool!" Steven said watching as the Stone finished revealing a gem who was about 5'7 feet tall she had grey hair, grey skin, and green eyes. The gem was wearing a green shirt, a matching green skirt, with matching green heals, and her gem was on her shoulder..

The gem blinked looking at the four. "Hi I'm Steven that's Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl!" Steven introduced everyone to the new gem. "I'm Moonstone" she said staring at them. The grey gem was about to walk over to Steven when another geode started to shine. The geode completely shattered as a orange gem shined through. "Yay now I have two adopted siblings!" Steven shouted as the orange gem glowed taking a form.

The orange gem finished forming as the male gem stepped out of the dish. He had orangish reddish fiery skin, his hair looked like blue flames. He grew to about 6'5 feet tall, the fiery gem was skinny but had some muscle. The gem was wearing red and blue shorts that start from his waist to his knees, blue shoes, and a reddish orange shirt with two stars on his short sleeves. His eyes opened up revealing yellow eyes.

"Hi! I'm Steven!" the young boy said running up to the male gem. He grabbed the fiery gems hand but quickly let go of the hand "Why is your skin burning?" Steven asked while going to run water on his hand. "Because I'm a elemental fire gem. The name Spessartine." The gem says his gem showed while he talked walking over to stand next to Amethyst.

The third largest geode glowed started to crumble but stopped part way. Garnet stared at the partiality hatched geode and flicked the rock shattering it. She took the gem and set it on the floor. It glowed and was shorter than the other two standing at 5'3 and a half feet third gem had orangey-peach skin, coral orange curly hair that went to his ear, and a roundish chin. He also had broad shoulders, and a athletic build. The gem was wearing a dark orange plaid jacket, a black shirt, dark red jeans, raggedy cape with a hood appears to be made of the head and back of a predatory dinosaur which has a star on the back, black shoes, and a piece of amber was on his shoulder.

"Three gems down five more to go!" Steven shouted full of excitement. The three older siblings stared at each other. "You three are going to be big brothers and sister! Now We have a Moonstone, Spessartine, and!" Steven said while pointing at the third gem. "Amber," He said while staring at everyone, he glanced up at Garnet and went to go stand by her. "I can't wait to show you all to everyone!" Steven said to the new gems. "infact I want to show you all to my friends now!" The young boy shouted. "But Stevie don't you want to see the others hatch?" Amethyst asked while opening the fridge taking a sandwich out of it. Steven nodded while taking a wagon out of a closet. The young boy lifted the dish full of sand and geodes setting it in the wagon.

"Lets go guys!" Steven called out to the new gems while pulling the wagon to the door. He opened the door pulling the wagon out the door the three new gems following. The young boy carefully pulled the wagon down the stairs slowly on his own. "don't you want any help Steven?" Moonstone asked watching the boy who was tugging the wagon which got stuck. Steven nodded when a fourth geode glowed.

Moonstone Lifted the wagon setting it on the ground in front of the stair case. The new gem started to form when the geode smashed open. Another male gem showed when he finished forming. He had fair skin, black eyes and was about four foot two feet tall . His hair was shaggy two-toned hair, with one half being black and the other half being white with matching colored eyebrows. The gem was wearing a pair of grey pin-striped shorts held up by a red sash, a black shirt and a short white jacket. He was also wearing a pair of sandals.

"Welcome to the world new gem im Steven and those are your older siblings Moonstone, Spessartine, and Amber" The young half gem says enthusiastically pointing at the other three. " and those are your unborn little siblings!" Steven shouts pointing at the dish. "Lignite is my name" the new gem said. "that's to hard to pronounce I'm going to call you Jet for short" Steven told the gem and grabbed the handle of the wagon. "Now lets go we have to get to town before things start to close!" Steven exclaims.

The boy tug his wagon behind him. He slowly pulled the wagon into the Big Donut's front door while telling the gems this place has the best donuts around. "Hey Steven who's your new friends?" Sadie asked looking at the new gems curiously. "They're new gems!" Steven says cheerfully while the new gems look around the big donut. "Well what can I get you and your new gem friends?" Sadie asked moving over to the donuts.

" ill take a bakers dozen!" Steven says enthusiastically watching the other gems. Sadie nods taking a donut box out and starts filling it with miscellaneous donuts, and pastries. She closes the box up setting it on the counter. "that will be a total of $6.50 Steven." Steven pays his friend, and takes his box of donuts. " you guys are going to love these, even though you don't need to eat these." The boy says as he set the box of donuts besides the dish in the wagon.

The young gem-human hybrid began to pull the wagon again, heading towards the door when the two flashes of light came from the wagon again. Steven, the gemlings and Lars, and Sadie looked towards the wagon where the light flashes came from, waiting for the next gems to hatch.

 **Authors note: Im so sorry for the long wait and the fact that I took so long with this, I decided to cut it into two parts since it would mean I get something out.**


End file.
